This invention relates generally to solid image-sensing devices and more particularly to linear image sensors in which charge-transfer devices such as charge-coupled devices (CCD) are linearly arranged.
Various kinds of linear image sensors for successively reading out picture elements disposed in linear arrangement are known and are being used for high-speed operation or low-speed operation depending on their use.
However, a conventional linear image sensor is not adapted to be suitable for both high-speed operation and low-speed operation. That is, a linear image sensor suitable for low-speed operation is not suitable for high-speed operation, while the use of one adapted to be suitable for high-speed operation and for slow-speed operation is undesirable for reasons of cost.